


Queen Morgana

by supercalvin



Series: Supercalvin's Entries: Pornalot 2017 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Domme Morgana, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: In only a loose shirt and trousers, Leon felt like the prisoner he was playing.





	Queen Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge One: (Con)Quest.  
> I choose to write conquest! (flashbacks to that one scene in season 3 that was totally Leon/Morgana)

When Leon entered their playroom, he immediately dropped to his knees as if he had been dragged in. One the throne, commissioned just for this, Morgana looked down upon him. The slits of her silk dress travelled all the way to her hips, met by a corset which curved over her breasts. Atop her ebony hair was a jeweled crown.

In only a loose shirt and trousers, Leon felt like the prisoner he was playing.

“I will give you one last chance to pledge your allegiance to me.”

Leon did not answer, but kept his eyes locked with Morgana’s in defiance.

Morgana stood, her boots clicking deliciously on the floor, until she was right in front of Leon, who had to strain his neck to look up. “Will you surrender to me, Sir Knight?”

“I am not _your knight_.”

She bent down so her red lips skimmed his ear. “Then I will have to conquer you. _Bind tha teage_.”

Breath rushed out of Leon as his wrists were tugged behind his back and bound with magic. She smirked and then repeated the spell. Try as he might, he couldn’t help the tremble that ran over him when he felt another strip of magic curl around his half-hard cock, in mimic of a cockring.

“We have a long way to go, Sir Knight. Unless you wish to acquiesce now?”

“Never.”

She smiled and turned her back on him, showing him that the slits on her dress were not only at the front but also at the back, revealing the curve of her ass. She sat down at her throne, and with a cutting spell she ripped the shirt and trousers off his body. He was fully exposed to her, now fully hard.

“ _Ábifest_ ”

Oh Leon loved that spell.

“Hng!” He couldn’t help the noise that escaped him as Morgana moved the spell over his chest and abdomen. The magic tingled with just the slightest vibration, humming over his skin. It curled around his legs, making his hair rise on end.  Just as it skimmed the base of his cock, it was gone.

“Ready to give in?”

“Like Hell.” He panted.

The magic was back in full vengeance, making him arch with his chest pushed out.

This time the magic didn’t hesitate to touch his cock, teasing his balls and skimming his shaft. Then he cried out as her magic pressed to his sensitive head. She continued the motion in random circles for ages, making his cock redden and leak.

“Am I your Queen?”

He shook his head vigorously, not trusting his voice.

She released the magic all at once. The loss was a shock to his system and he fell forward. But Morgana’s magic caught him before he smashed into the floor. She tutted. “Let’s see how you yield to your Queen.” Her eyes flashed gold, and he was forcibly moved forward until he was kneeling before the throne.

“Well?” Her legs opened, skimming against his bare chest and making him shiver. The slits of her dress slipped over her thighs tantalizingly. “Show your devotion to your new Queen.”

Oh god how he wanted to, but he had to play along.

“Never. _You_ are not my Queen.”

“Oh, but I am.” She shifted again, and now he could see her cunt, which was wet just from seeing him desperate by her magic. He licked his lips.

This time her magic was unrelenting all over his body. With another spell, his cock was tightly engulfed in soft wet heat. Between his teeth he let out a groan.

“Surrender to me.” She commanded, “Or I will leave you sore and unsatisfied. I will tie you up with a single word. My servants will drag you to the dungeons where you will stay hard but never find release until you yield to me.”

The heat moved faster on his cock and he yelled with panting breaths. He couldn’t wait any longer. In a daze, he smacked messy wet kisses along her thigh. His beard scuffed along her smooth skin, leaving red in his wake. He buried himself in-between her thighs, using teeth and tongue.

“You call that devotion, sir knight? _Harder_.” Her voice was calm, completely unaffected.

He was so deep in his role that all he could do was obey his Queen. He sucked her clit, his tongue flicking. He rutted helplessly against nothing, the magic working at its own unhurried pace. His jaw ached but he wouldn’t stop until Morgana commanded him.

A hand tugged at his hair, bending him back so that he had to strain his neck to look up at her. “Am I your Queen, Sir Knight?”

Leon, blissed out and desperate, nodded. “Yes, my queen. I am yours. I surrender to you.”

Without a breath, she pressed him back and he grabbed onto her thighs with desperation before he even registered that she had released his wrists. He delved his fingers into her, pressing up until she shuddered and clenched around him. Moving back, he was panting against her wet skin when her magic gave one last stroke and released his cock completely. He arched his back, every muscle taught as he came for what felt like forever. He panted and trembled against the throne, vaguely aware that she was now kneeling next to him, running her hands over him adoringly.

“Sh, you did well. You were so lovely, darling. So wonderful, Leon.” She ran a hand over his face, “Well done, my knight.”

He sighed and collapsed into his queen’s embrace.


End file.
